1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2003/0045153 A1 discloses a connector in which female and male housings are restrained from becoming loose after they fit together. More particularly, the female housing has a to-be-locked part to be locked to the rear surface of a locking portion on a locking arm of the male housing. The female housing also has a prevention part locked to the front surface of the locking portion. Thus, the locking portion is sandwiched longitudinally between the to-be-locked part and the prevention part to prevent the housings from becoming loose longitudinally along a fit-on and separation direction.
The to-be-locked part and the prevention part of the above-described connector confront each other and align with each other in the longitudinal direction of the connector. Therefore, the female housing must be molded with a slide die that closes and opens in a vertical direction in addition to a die that closes and opens in the longitudinal direction. The die has a complicated construction and hence the connector is manufactured at a high cost.
The present invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation, and an object of the invention to simplify the construction of a die.